Time Can't Heal
by baby kurarise
Summary: Shin left Japan. He has already found a new love. Now, it's time for him to return. will his old feelings for Yankumi also return? or has time already healed his broken heart? will his confusion be cleared or will it bring more complication in his life?R
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own gokusen.:) nor the characters of it...:)**

**a/n: this was supposed to be a one-shot unfortunately i couldn't end it that easily. hehe. i'm not sure if this is a plot you'd guys like but i just had a dream last night which involves one scenario and conversation of this story and i just wanted to write it. i didn't know where to put it and then i remeembered gokusen because i think the ending of gokusen fits perfectly with my dream!:) i still hope you'd like this. Read&Review! Thank you.:)**

**by the way, i think the characters are kind of out of character... sorry... i'm having a hard time maintaining their characters with the flow of the story. i'll try though...:) Read&Review!:)**

* * *

The stroke of heat on Shin's face woke him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the glistening sunshine that silently settles inside his room. He lay on his bed for a moment of time before he decided to finally accept the day that awaits him. He rubbed his eyes as he lazily sat up. Memories of the past 2 years of his life rushed through his mind while he sat on his bed, staring blankly ahead. He looked at the clock beside him and saw that it was already 9:45 am. By 2pm their flight would leave and head to Japan. Japan… his homeland.

_Ring!_

The sudden sound that echoed in his room made his thoughts rumble.

'What the?' he thought. He was too bummed to give an effort of even trying to stand up. Besides, he knows that the phone call couldn't be important. It couldn't possibly be anyone from Japan since they don't know his number. If it's anyone from this place, then he's sure it's not that important.

_Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

The phone kept ringing. Irritated, he stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shin?"

"Oh… Satsuke?"

"Yeah… I was just making sure you're already awake."

"Aaah… don't worry, I am."

Satsuke giggld. "I can see that…"

An awkward silence settled longer than intended.

"Uhm… so… we'll just meet at the looby, ok?"

"Ok…"

"…Shin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Again, silence fell between them for a moment.

"Yeah… me too."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

Then they both hung up.

''''''''''''''''''''

Satsuke felt something tugging her heart. She has never felt this heavy before in her life. She sighed to herself. After a moment, she stood up and headed towards the table where her wallet lays openly. She took it in her hands and stared at the picture that reminds her of the memories she's created here in this place. She studied the face that sat beside her in the picture.

'Shin…' she said to herself.

She examined his face more; his eyes & his smile. She noticed how faint his smile was. She felt more pain raging in her heart. She didn't know why but she knows something is not right; with her, with Shin… with them.

''''''''''''''''''''

Shin went back to his bed and plopped his self on the pillows. There are a lot of things that are bothering his mind especially when he realized that the time has come for him to return to his home. He would once again see his friends, his sister, his mother… his father… and Yankumi.

Annoyed by the confusion forming in his head, he stood up and headed towards his closet. His things are already packed up but there are still a few things in his closet that he hasn't fixed yet. He opened the closet and got all the things out of it. As he was arranging his clothes, something fell on his feet. He bent down and got it. To his amazement, it was picture of class-3D. A mix of jovial and sadness emotion fell upon him. Satsuke noticed this picture before, he thought.

"_Who are they?" _Satsuke asked.

"_That's our class."_

"_I thought you studied in an exclusive school for boys?"_

"_I did. Oh, that's our adviser."_

"_Aahh… that explains it." She said, smiling._

_Shin smiled back._

"_You look so happy here."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Your smile is different."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yup. I haven't seen you smile like this. You don't even smile like this to me." Satsuke said giving a faint smile._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_You do… when you talk about them."_

_Shin didn't know what to say so he just looked down._

"_They must be really special to you." She added._

They are, he thought. Satsuke notices a lot of things. Sometimes she knows more about the person than the person knows about himself. With their conversation a while ago, Shin wondered whether Satsuke knows something he doesn't. He noticed how her tone was different. He can tell that there's a little sadness within her.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i don't own gokusen and it's characters.:)**

**a/n: i'm not sure if you'd like the story but still i wanted to post it. hehe.:) Read&Review.:)**

**by the way, i think the characters are kind of out of character... sorry... i'm having a hard time maintaining their characters with the flow of the story. i'll try though...:) Read&Review!:)**

* * *

"OOOHHH!! I cant't wait to arrive at Japan!" Kenji exclaimed and Shin laughed. "Oi Shin! How about you?"

Shin smiled at the sight of his friend. "Yeah… me too." He said as he nodded.

"How about you, Jun?" Kenji pursued.

"Nah… my life is more peaceful over here." Jun replied.

As their conversation continued their flight started to board.

"Guys, we need to check-in already." Satsuke interrupted.

"Ooohh!! We're almost leaving!" Kenji excitingly ran towards the gate.

"KENJI!!! Stop that!!! You're embarrassing us!!" Jun shouted, running after their friend.

"They're so funny together." Satsuke commented, watching the two chase each other.

"They are." Shin said, smiling. "Let's go?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Yes…" she replied as she took his hand. "When we arrive there, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

"I don't know yet. I'd probably rest for a while and then surprise my friends." He said. Already thinking of what awaits ahead of him in Japan, he felt a little jump of excitement in his heart. It has been a really long time since he'd seen all of them. And all those time, he had missed them.

"The ones on the picture?" she asked feeling a little disappointed that he didn't intend to spend time with her first when they arrive to Japan.

"Yup… you still remember it?"

She just smiled feeling a little awkward. She doesn't know why but seeing him in the picture makes her feel incomplete. Not being able to make him smile that way makes her think she's not the right one for him. And then she laughed to herself on how dramatic she's sounding with her thoughts. "Yah, I don't know why but I just couldn't forget it." She said, smiling.

Shin just smiled with the idea. "How about you, what would you do?"

"I don't know yet."

''''''''''''''''''''

After a long, long hours of travel, they finally landed.

"Hey guys! What are you planning to do? Do you want to go out?" Jun asked excitingly.

Hearing Jun's invitation made Satsuke hope that Shin would come and that they'd have more time together. She looked at Shin with hopeful eyes.

"I think I'll pass. Sorry guys. I'm just tired." Shin replied as he felt Satsuke's eyes on him. He looked at her and saw how sad her eyes became. He felt guilty for doing this to her but he's just not in that kind of mood to go out with them. He also didn't want to ruin their mood knowing he won't be a fun person to be with at this moment… and he also wanted to rest since he wanted to meet his friends later.

"Aaaaww…" Kenji and Jun reacted in chorus.

"How about you Satsu?" Jun asked.

Satsuke, still looking at Shin, smiled. "Yeah… I'm in." she said.

Shin smiled back and she looked away.

"I'll head home first, though. I'll just meet you guys after." Satsuke added.

"Oh, okay. I'll go home first too. How about you Kenji?" Jun asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Kenji replied sarcastically.

They all laughed with Kenji's animated expression.

"I'll go now. Bye Shin! See you sometime, ok?" Jun said.

"Yeah, bye." Shin replied.

"Satsu and Ken, see you later!" Jun said as he was walking away.

"See you!" Satsuke waved.

"Wait! Oi, Jun! I'll come with you!" Kenji shouted as he chased Jun. "Bye Shin! See you Satsu!" he said as he was running away.

Shin and Satsuke both smiled and waved goodbye.

They both stood there, watching the two once again in silence. Somehow, Shin wanted to cheer Satsuke up but he could feel nothing could.

"Come, I'll take you home." He said.

Satsuke looked at him and smiled. "No…" she said. "It's okay, you go home already. My house is far from yours, remember?" as she said these words, she could feel the worry forming in Shin's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll survive." She smiled.

"Satsu…"

"Okay… I'll go now, alright? You take care. And have fun later!" she interrupted, smiling.

Shin bent down a little to reach her face and kissed her softly. "Take care…" he said.

"I will" she said, smiling, and then walked away towards the cab that was waiting.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Hello?"

"Uhh… SHIN?" Uchi replied, almost shouting.

Shin laughed at the familiar sound of his friend. "Oi, Uchi…"

"SHIN!!! IT IS YOU!!"

"Who do you think was I? Idiot."

"Stupid, how would I know it's you??" Uchi replied as he heard his friend, Shin, laughing on the other end of the line. "OI! SHIN! Since when have you returned?"

"Just now, Uchi." Shin replied.

"OOHHH!! The guys would be so glad to know this! Ah! I know! Why don't we get together later at Kuma's? Sounds fun, eh?? Okay, see you there later!! Don't be late!!!" and with that, Uchi hung up.

Shin just sat there, on his couch, amazed and shocked by his friend's HUGE enthusiasm of his return. He smiled at the thought of Uchi's plan of getting together later. He laughed a little on how Uchi sounded so childish a while ago; shouting with excitement and talking continuously. Even hanging him up… Uchi really is ridiculous, he thought.

_Ring!_

It must be Uchi, Shin thought. He probably realized he'd hung up.

"Hello?"

"Shin?"

"Satsu?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Aaah… no… it's ok. Why?"

"Nothing. I was about to go already and then I thought of you…"

"Huh? Why?"

"I just wanted to ask whether you want to change your mind… about going out with us?" Satsuke asked, still hoping he'd change his mind.

Shin sighed, he had hoped she wouldn't bring this up. "Ahhh, sorry Satsu… but my friend already made plans for all of us."

Satsuke didn't speak for a moment. "Okay, have fun then… bye." She said, finally.

Suddenly, Shin felt an urge of guilt. He didn't like the feeling she was sending him. The sadness in her voice made his heart heavy.

"Satsu…" he said quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

Satsuke was surprised with his invitation. She didn't expect him to invite her over with them. She wanted to say yes for she wanted to be with him but part of her said that he was only doing this out of responsibility. He just probably felt obligated to invite her, she thought.

"No, it's okay… you go ahead and have fun. Thanks though."

"I'll pick you up after 4 hours, okay?" he pushed.

"Shin, wait…"

"Bye…" he said as he hung up.

Bewildered, Satsuke just smiled to herself.


End file.
